A Million First Kisses
by Swanqueenistheendgame
Summary: Some small one shots about their first kisses. I hope you like it. These are all AU. All the grammar mistakes are mine because English isn't my first Language. Reviews are more than welcome. :)
1. Young Love

_Different SQ AU about their First Kiss_

 _This is my first fanfiction ever and all the grammar mistakes are mine. English is not my first language._

 _I do not own Once upon a time or any of the characters_

 _Castle AU_  
 _No curse, so emma grew up with her parents._  
 _Regina and her parents lived happily in their castle._

Emma was on her way home from school, as she heard a Mercedes coming. She quickly slowed her paddling and watched as a black Mercedes rode very fast on the road. As she looked closely she could see a man and a woman inside and there's also a younger woman inside. She looked about 18 years old to Emma. She hadn't seen them before. "What were they doing here in this part of the state?" She watched them until they disappeared into the distance. "Who are these people?" Emma thought to herself. She kept thinking about the people on her way home. As she came close to her home that same black Mercedes was parked in front of her house. "What are these mysterious people doing here?" Emma thought. As she entered the home she saw the people sitting in her living room. Her parents were also there. "Oh hey Emma, I want you to meet Henry and Cora Mills." "Hi" Emma said as she shook their hands. "These people are here to do business with us. This is their daughter Regina." "Hmmm, Regina what an interesting name." Emma thought as she walked closer to the girl. "Hi I'm Emma." she said as she politely put her hand in front of the girl. "Regina." The girl said when she gently placed her hand in Emma's. The handshake felt magical. Emma blushed as she pulled her hand back. She saw that Regina herself was blushing a bit too. " Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Mills, you too Regina, but I have to go upstairs, uh, do some stuff for school." Emma said as she walked out of the living room up the stairs. She jumped on the bed and grabbed her phone to put on some music. She put her headphones in her ears and she lay back on her bed. She grabbed the nearest book and started reading. After 10 minutes she heard some knocking on her door. She took one headphone out. "Yes?" she asked. "Hey it's Regina, can I come in?" "Uhh yeah sure come in." She said as she paused her music and took her headphones out. Regina entered the room and sat down next to Emma on her bed. "Our parents are discussing some things ''private' as they are calling it and I had to go somewhere. I hope you don't mind?" Regina said. "Ohh no worries. I wasn't doing anything anyways, I was only reading a bit." "Oh what were you reading?" "It's a book called The Price of Salt, maybe you know it as Carol?" "Ohhh yes about the older woman falling in love with a younger girl." "Exactly, it's kind of interesting to read the developments in their friendship and how it turns in some sort relationship. You can read it sometime if you want, after I finish it?" "Oh yes I'd love to!" Regina said as Emma put her bookmark between her book and put it away in her shelf. " What are our parents discussing about anyways?" "Oh they want to work together on some sort of plan , I don't know but it sounds serious. So they will be here more often I think. Or maybe they will visit us in our castle." "Wait, what?" Emma said astonished. "You live in a castle?" "Well yeah, my mom and dad got it from my grandparents after they died and now we're living in it. But it's not that fancy." "Oh my God Regina. I can't imagine what it must feel like, living in a castle. Wow.." "Well, it's not that cool, and it's kind of lonely, not having people around often. Only business people for my parents. But hardly anyone for me." "Aw Regina, maybe I can come with my parents next time as they maybe visit you?" "I'd really like that, yeah. " "Cool, I'd like that too. How about we watch a movie now?" "Oh yes, which ones do you have?" "Oh I have Netflix so we can watch whatever you want." Emma said. "Oh uh then maybe we can watch Carol?" "Good choice, I like you." Emma said with a smirk as she pressed play. They watched the movie in silence until Regina got called. She left Emma her number and winked at her as she left the room. Emma went to sleep that night with a smile on her face. She kind of fancied Regina.

A few weeks later.  
Emma and Regina had texted a bit for the past few weeks.

"Emma, are you coming with us?" David called up the stairs. "Yeah dad I'll be down in a second." Emma said as she finished her makeup. She looked quite fancy is she must say so herself. She walked down the stairs and she pulled her dress a bit down. She was wearing a red dress with long sleeves but bare shoulders. The dress hugged her hips nicely. As she came down into the living room Mary Margaret looked at her in awe. "Oh sweetie you look amazing. Very representable." "Thankyou mom, you two look amazing too." As they walked to their car and got in Emma started to get nervous. "What if it was too much? What if Regina didn't like girls? What if Regina thought she was putting too much effort in it?" she thought as she drifted off into a short sleep. Her dad woke her when they finally arrived at the castle. "Whoa.." Emma thought as she looked at the castle. "What the- " "The Mills family is quite wealthy so we are trying to make a really good deal." "Oh no mom I get it, this is amazing!" Emma said as they walked to the door and knocked a few times. "Mary Margaret, David welcome. Oh you brought Emma too. I'll enlighten Regina about the situation. Come in." Cora said as she held the door open for them. "Please go in to the living room, my husband will get you something to drink and I'll get Regina down." Cora said as she walked up the massive stairs. They walked into the living room and indeed Henry stood there. "Welcome, what would you like to drink?" "Just a glass of water for me." Mary Margaret said. " Do you have something stronger for me?" David said. " Sure, how about a beer?" "Perfect." "What about you Emma, anything in particular?" "A cider please, sir." Emma said. "Okay, I'll grab It from the kitchen I'll be right back." Cora entered the living room as Henry left to get the drinks. She walked up to Emma. "Honey, Regina asked for you to come up to her room. I'll let Henry bring your drinks up as soon as possible." She said. "Uh , which room is Regina's?" Emma asked a bit unsecure. "On top of the stairs to the right and then at the end of the hall it's the room on the left." Cora answered. Emma walked up the stairs as careful as possible. "Why am I wearing these shoes now?" she thought to herself. She knocked on Regina's door as the door already opened and Regina stood there. Wearing a beautiful blue dress herself. "You, uh, look, uh amazing." Emma stumbled, as she tried not to look at Regina's amazing cleavage. " You look good yourself too Emma." She said back as she let Emma in her room. "Whoa, what an incredible room. And it's so big!." Emma said as she looked at the massive room Regina had. "Well yeah it has its perks." Regina said as she set herself down on her queen-size bed. "Look around a bit if you want." She said while Emma was already looking around. Emma was looking at the bookshelves as she spotted a sketchbook. "Do you draw?" she asked. "Oh well sometimes. Only when I'm bored or really inspired." Regina said as she walked up to Emma. Emma opened the sketchbook as she saw some amazing drawings of dresses and as she turned the page she saw a girl that looked really like her. "Whoa Regina, is this me? This is amazing!" she said as she turned more pages and saw more sketches of herself. Until she stopped at a page that showed two girls kissing. One looked much like Regina and the other one appeared to be Emma herself. "Regina.. this is amazing artwork!" "Thank you. Don't you think it is weird though?" "No this is amazing. As she turned around to face Regina. Regina looked away. Emma touched Regina's cheek and looked into her deep brown eyes. "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my entire life." She said as she pressed her lips against Regina's plump lips. Regina froze in shock. Her eyes widened in surprise, her heart stopped and she couldn't move at all, but she gave in really soon and closed her eyes. And then, far too early, Emma pulled back. Regina breathed out a shaky breath. Her body seemed on fire and she never felt this way. Butterflies, a spinning head, rushing blood, desire, lust. "I'm so, so sorry." Emma mumbled then. Regina was silent for a second and then she took a deep breath and put her hands on Emma's neck and pulled her down a bit. Regina didn't hesitate; instead she kissed the person across from her. "Don't apologize." She mumbled against Emma's lips and closed her eyes and she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Regina tried to block everything else out and she felt that Emma responded to her kiss. Slowly with hesistant movements she could feel the sweet lips against her very own. Their kiss deepened and became hungry and filled with desire. Regina didn't care about oxygen anymore, she didn't care about what would happen after they arrived back in reality. And then a soft tongue met hers and her mind turned black. This was by far the greatest kiss she had ever received. And then Henry entered the room. "Ladies, your dri-" he got cut off by the sight he looked at. His precious daughter kissing the daughter of the people they were doing business with. Emma pulled back quickly and let go of Regina's waist. "Mr. Mills. I-" "What is going on here Regina?" he asked as he cut off Emma. "Dad, it's how I feel. I have had feelings for Emma ever since we met 3 weeks ago and I can't stop thinking about anything else." She said to her dad. Emma's facial expression changed a bit after Regina said those words. "Did she really feel this way about me?" she thought to herself. "I'll leave you two to it then." Henry said after he put the glasses down on Regina's desk and he left the room. "Is that really true what you said? Did you really have these feelings for me?" Emma asked shy. "Yes." Regina said when she looked Emma in her shining green eyes. "I meant every word of it." Emma didn't need to hear more as she grabbed Regina by her hair and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was innocent at first but it got deepened very fast as Regina eagerly opened her mouth to let Emma's tongue in. A few moments later Regina pulled back and placed a very gentle kiss on Emma's nose. "Oh we are gonna have some fun today." She said with a smirk.


	2. Makeup Store

Makeup store AU

This is a really quick oneshot. I actually had a dream about this. So I am just writing down my dream and I added some stuff before I woke up.

Emma walked into the makeup store at 5th street. She was looking at some new eyeliners as a middle aged woman came up to her. She had an olive skin, coco eyes and short brown hair. " Are you looking for something in particular or are you just looking around a bit?" she asked with a genuine smile on her face. She had the most amazing teeth Emma had ever seen. " I was just looking around a bit but I don't mind you helping me choose the best eyeliners and maybe a few other things?" Emma said with a soft smile on her face. " Damn she's hot." Emma thought to herself. " Wonderful the lady said. Her nametag said Regina. " That's a pretty name." Emma thought. " So, miss, what are you looking for exactly?" Regina asked. " You can call me Emma. But I was looking for a nice eyeliner pencil and maybe a nice eyeshadow with it. I have a party this weekend and I just realized I don't have anything at home." Emma said to her. " Oh I know exactly what to match with your pretty green eyes, Emma. Come with me." Regina said with a smirk on her face. " Damn that ass." Emma thought as she walked behind Regina. Regina was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white button up that was a bit tight around her boobs. Emma couldn't stop staring at her. " Stop it Emma, your gay is showing." She thought. " I have some different eyeliners here. I don't know what your budget is but I recommend this one." Regina said as she grabbed a really thin one from the rack. "This one makes a pretty small line just above your eyes, not too bold." She said to Emma as she gave her the pencil. " And here I have a bronze eyeshadow to match with it. Makes you look elegant and beautiful." She gave Emma the eyeshadow too. " Thank you." Emma said. " I will take these then." She said with a soft smile on her face. " Perfect. You can pay for it over there. Let me walk with you." Regina said. She and Emma walked over to the counter and Emma put her stuff on the counter. " That's gonna be $23 then." Regina said. Emma gave her credit card to her. "Okay I will put some testers in the bag too." Regina said as she put some extra things in the bag. She gave the bag to Emma and winked to her. " Have a good day Emma." She said " You too. Bye." Emma said as she waved goodbye. " Damn that woman is driving me crazy. She walked home and sat down on a her couch. She looked into the bag and found a small piece of paper. _I end my shift at 5 pm. I'd prefer it if you'd be there. x_ It said. "Oh my god. My gayness showed and Regina is totally into it." Emma thought. She looked at the clock. It was 4:30 already. She better hurry if she wanted to be there in time. Emma walked over to the shop at 5:05 PM. She found the store empty but the door was still open. She walked over to the back and found Regina sitting there in her black lacy underwear. " I figured you'd come." She said with a teasing smile. Emma walked over to Regina and pressed her lips against the full lips. Regina eagerly pressed her tongue to Emma's lips. Emma opened her mouth willingly and they had a battle in Regina's mouth. Emma groaned and put Regina down on the table. She kissed Regina's neck and she could hear her moan under her touch. "Damn woman you drive me crazy." Emma said while looking in Regina's coco eyes. " So do you, Emma." She said. Her voice was pure sex. " Emma pressed her lips passionately against Regina's. After a few minutes of passionately making out Emma whispered into her ear. " I want you to take me, hard." " I can make sure of that." Regina said as she looked at Emma and went down on her body.


End file.
